12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow Jet
The Yellow Jet Taxi is Fitz's vehicle and is a Giant Yellow Jet, with Taxi Written on it, a big glass window with a seat and an engine that has controls and a Center Stick to drive and he uses to drive through town in the show. It First appears in "Hired", to Crashes to Shark's Office and crashes into a Utility Pole breaking it until the building is caught on fire, He appears at an airport on top of the glass shooting a plane, He then uses his jet to drive Pink Square Guy, to Cheese Industries, They Drive around the town hitting most of the Townspeople, while Rectangular Businessman complains about the heat, Fitz states "It Should Be", "You Like Porno", the Rectangular Businessman states "Well, Uh", Fitz has a Sex Doll, but the Square Guy dosen't have any eyes, Fitz mentions to get him a beer back there in the jet, The Square mentions "But You're Driving", but Fitz is in the backseat with him, the Jet flips over to a motel, The Rectangular Businessman thinks he at Cheese Industries for a important business meeting, But Instead Fitz fools him with a porno and then later kills him with a bomb, escape to the jet Fitz and Skillet mentioned the Square Guy is a "Dork", He drives it to his Bank which they rob, into Rhoda's Bar with bags of money in the seat, one of the Human Citizens Gets stuck on the wheel, the glass opens up as Rhoda, a bartender comes to them, he drives the Jet everywhere until Fitz and Skillet landed the jet to the Liquor Store, hitting One of the Human Citizens caught on fire and Fitz states he wants a drink at the Liquor Store. In "Signals", He later uses it to drive Golden Joe one of Fitz friends around and replaces it with a tank. In "Rooster", Mouse drives his jet to the corndog farm Roostre lives, leaving Skillet in the jet, he later gets Kinapped by The New Guy at night in the jet, Fitz hops inside of the jet to get him and go. Though, as he climbs into the jet, he doesn't find his chinchilla friend but a ton of mysterious papers instead. In "Spider", Fitz arrives and crashes his jet through the wall. Fitz hops out of the jet and the Eye says "I saw you crash." Fitz talks about how the Eye sees everything and then Mouse tells him to "come with me, and fly away.", Fitz and the Eye travel through the Forest as they make their way to his home, later by using the Yellow Jet, Mouse and Skillet go to Music Void to burgle. In "Rememorized", Mouse crashes his jet on the side of the road, he begins to have a gunfight with an unknown person, later the Man-Woman is flipping off Fitz in his jet car. After he sees this, he backs up and tells her to get in the vehicle. As Fitz drives his jet through the wall of the bar, Skillet, Mouse and the Man-Woman find the twitching corpse of Rhoda with a large puddle of blood surrounding him. The corpse has multiples arrows sticking out of it, which may mean that Pronto killed him. In "Spharktasm", The episode starts off with Fitz, Skillet and the Man-woman looking at Rhoda's dead body from inside Fitz's jet, Eventually, they hop out and start drinking beer, by using the Jet once Mouse and Skillet head to Roostre's corndog farm. In "Adventure Mouse", Golden Joe teleports to it, while Fitz, Roostre and Peanut Cop walk to the yellow Jet, he has to roll out of the corndog farm like last year, "Dig This is What You Were Trying To Lay Down, Right?", after Fitz gives the keys to the jet, Golden Joe claims "Time, Shine, Hine, Pine", he says he has to go pee right now, Peanut Cop attempts to steal the keys to drive the jet, Golden Joe doesn't want Peanut Cop to drive the jet, he wants to drive jet instead, but Roostre has the keys and won't him drive at all, he states he is a good driver who drove his mom crazy last year, Peanut Cop tries to get the keys one more time, Roostre forces the two not to drive the jet however he drives the Yellow Jet to the City, where they hit Buttermilk, his friend & his car, and land near the place where Shark's Office is, Roostre replies "Dammit Joe, I'm The Pilot, Not You, I Told You To Let Me Drive And Leave These Controls Alone", Golden Joe replies "You Did", Peanut Cop responds with "We Have Been Driving, Driven?", "Because Jesus Saves," Roostre replies "Shut Up", Peanut Cop says "What Am I, What Am I Talking About", Golden Joe uses the Controls he presses something playing rock music only to get yelled at by Roostre, saying "Dammit Joe", Fitz, Skillet and the New Guy, arrive shortly after on the rocket skateboard. Peanut Cop replies "Hey, Look That's a Mouse", and Golden Joe replies "Well, Ring My Eyes, Stoney, That's Crazy", Roostre replies "Shut Up", Roostre asks how to get out, and Mouse replies it's better that they stay in there, locked possibly because of crash damaged, noticing a bloody body being thrown against the window inside Shark's party. Roostre gives a warning not to go inside there. Mouse hops on the jet and is perturbed that Roostre called him Fitz, and then points out that "it's just a name, like Butch." which is what Shark called him in episode 3. Mouse thinks it's more than just a name, and proceeds to go inside the party with Skillet. Roostre, the cop and Golden Joe continue to bicker inside the Yellow Jet. In Bowtime, Roostre, Golden Joe and Peanut Cop are all still trapped into the Jet, Golden Joe has to go pee as Rocketry so it rocket out the glass with pee to escape with Peanut Cop and apparently reveals he has a penis roughly as large as the rest of his body, as shown when he and the Peanut Cop escaped from Fitz's Jet by urinating against the windshield and by peeing they knock out trash cans, fill Shark's Car with urine and Write "Golden Joeseph", before escaping the Jet. It was last seen in "Eighteen" he teleports to the Yellow Jet, where it is still park (still has the glass shield damage) then Shark blows up Fitz's taxi jet, destroying it into pieces. Appearances "Hired", "Signals", "Roostre", "Spider", "Rememorized", "Spharktasm", "Adventure Mouse", "Bowtime" & "Eighteen". Trivia * The Jet Car doesn't appear at all in "INVICTUS". Category:Pages needing an Overhaul Category:Objects